


Rose x Roxy [Lipstick Marking]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [40]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Incest, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Marking, Mouth Partialism, Naphephilia, Weddings, partialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:rose in a tux! roxy leaves black lipstick on her white collar!! pls!
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Roxy Lalonde
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 4





	Rose x Roxy [Lipstick Marking]

"It’s your big day.” Roxy says it with such conviction that, for a second, the butterflies aren’t populating in Rose’s stomach. Her hands come up to touch her tie, but there are already manicured fingers there, tugging it straighter than she ever could.

Her lips thin. The nervousness is back. “Is it? There _is_ a protocol for abandoning one’s betrothed at the altar.”

Immediately, Roxy is smoothing her fingers through her hair and cupping the side of her face with the other hand. Effectively, Rose has no choice but to look at her. Fiendish woman, looking so sincere in her stockings and powder pink dress. It puts her at ease faster than she can doubt.

_Is this a mistake? Is she rushing?_

“What, take away me ‘n Dirk’s chance to walk you down the aisle in our handmade dresses? Never. You’d have to live with that shame for the rest of your life.”

It forces Rose to quirk a smile, looking past her ecto-mother at the mirror beyond that’s meant to be used to primp her for the big moment. However, she watches the other blonde bend her head just as a finger pulls her collar aside for several slow, lasting kisses. Warmth floods her stomach, overriding the doubt in an instant.

Then the kisses are open-mouthed, forcing her head to tilt to the side, eyes slipping shut. She’s not finished, _satisfied_ , until Rose is sporting three hickeys around her pulse line. Heat flares in her gut, thighs tensing together with the final suckling kiss. _Fuck_.

By the time she pulls back, Roxy’s waist is being gripped tight to keep her ecto-daughter upright. “I’ll see you out there, baby. You’re gonna do just fine.” And with that she’s gone.

Evidence of her _peptalk_ is easily hidden by straightening her collar again, but Rose thumbs the fabric momentarily, tracing the smudges of black left there. This time, her smile is genuine instead of pacifying.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/627800148084424704/rose-in-a-tux-roxy-leaves-black-lipstick-on-her)


End file.
